


Before Tessa Returns

by soccermommaxie



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dom!Jem, M/M, Will and Jem fuck behind Tessa's back, Will rides Jem, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccermommaxie/pseuds/soccermommaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Jem attempt to have a quickie before Tessa returns from shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Tessa Returns

“I’m going dress shopping with Jessamine,” was all Tessa said as she leaned in to sweetly kiss her lover, William, goodbye. A kind, innocent gesture to accompany an innocent farewell. Will, his blood pumping in his ears, merely smiled in response, reaching his hand up to gently stroke Tessa’s cheek, nodding slightly. Tessa beamed at him, lowering her hand from Will’s hair to his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“I’ll be back soon,” she said as she opened the door of Will’s bedroom behind her, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Will whispered in response, loud enough that Tessa could hear him. His quietness was not particularly unusual, that being said, Tessa did not find it peculiar that he spoke so slightly. Giving Will one last smile, she exited the room and shut the door behind her.

Will let out a loud breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. His heart, still slamming wildly inside his chest, ached and his fingers flew to his hair. He strode back and forth in his bedroom, feeling a very dark blush rise to his cheeks and ears, his eyes incredibly wide as he muttered a string of quiet curses.

After a short while of frantic pacing, Will felt his heart sink as he realized that he was going to have to be the one to take the walk down to his parabatai’s room. Damn it.

Nervously playing with his fingers, Will took a deep breath and took a few steps toward his bedroom door, opening it and feeling the cool air of the Institute brush against his flushed face. Although he stayed completely silent, his thoughts raced so wildly that it was if he were in a room filled with people chattering loudly.

Absentmindedly, as Will walked quickly down the witchlight-lit Institute halls, he was almost amused as he thought about Tessa or Charlotte catching him in the state he was currently in. Not many people had ever, or will ever, see Will this way- blushing and undone. Only one person, really, saw it frequently.

At last, after what felt like ages, Will stood in front of his parabatai’s bedroom door, knocking on the wood impatiently. Almost immediately, the door swung open and there stood Jem in the doorway, taller, and looking almost as flushed as Will was.

His silver hair appeared to have been tampered with- likely by himself- and his eyes were large and staring, his pupils blown so wide that only a fragment of his silver irises were visible. His lips were parted as he breathed short, ragged gasps; Will couldn’t help but do the same from feeling his parabatai’s undone presence.

“Come in,” Jem muttered, quickly sliding his arm behind Will’s back and pulling the dark-haired shadowhunter in the room with him.

“How much time do we have?” Jem asked hastily as he gripped the edges of his parabatai’s shirt, pulling the fabric over the boy’s head and tossing it aside.

“I don’t know,” Will replied, mirroring Jem’s breathlessness and actions as he pulled off Jem’s shirt as well. Jem quickly filled in the space between them and backed Will into the wall near the door, (after _shutting_ the door, of course) pushing their bare chests against each other and leaning into the dark-haired boy, pressing their lips together.

The feeling was like short bursts of electricity; a hot and thrilling sensation that he admittedly never experienced when he kissed Tessa. This exhilaration was exclusive to Jem and Jem only, and it may always be. Will’s hands flew to Jem’s hair and he gripped the silver locks hard, tugging them in his fingers. Jem grunted in response, his knee sliding up between Will’s legs. Will gasped loudly against Jem’s mouth and jerked a bit in response to the sudden, harsh touch of Jem’s knee against his growing erection. Normally, Jem would have chuckled upon feeling Will’s hardness and how quickly he grew excited, but this time was different, and Will could tell. Jem practically ignored Will’s erection straining against his pants and instead went on caressing Will’s upper body with his shaking hands, groping the sides and rubbing Will’s nipples with his thumbs. Will’s body was racked with shivers and short gasps as the stimulation was almost too powerful for him; if it weren’t for Jem’s leg, Will might have crumpled to the floor right there.

Jem’s tongue slid in Will’s mouth; he tasted very sweet and spicy, likely due to the yin fen. The taste, although reminding Will of the despondency of Jem’s condition, sent a shiver down his spine and he felt himself involuntarily twitch in his pants. The feeling, doubled with the press of Jem’s knee against Will’s throbbing bulge, elicited a sharp cry from the young shadowhunter’s lips.

“Jem-” Will choked, his head tilted back and his eyes glazed-over. His tongue was out slightly, likely aching for Jem’s, and the way his eyebrows curved upwards perfectly accompanied his breaking voice. “Jem, I _need_ it.”

Jem pulled back slightly, likely to examine Will’s state, and let out a low groan that rumbled from his lips almost like an exhale. Jem said nothing, but Will recognized this side of his parabatai; he knew that adrenaline was rushing through Jem’s veins and that his head was spinning with thought and desire.

Jem leaned down and wrapped his arms around Will’s backside, scooping the Herondale boy into his arms. Will jumped slightly, wrapping his arms around Jem’s neck as the shadowhunter quickly walked them over to the clean bed. Jem immediately dropped his lover down onto the comforter and, once Will had slid back against the wall, he crawled on the bed toward him.

Jem, after unbuttoning and sliding off his dark pants, fiddled with Will’s, and hastily peeled them off of the raven’s slender legs, tossing them somewhere. Will expected his silver-haired parabatai to strip the two of their underwear as well, but he was surprisingly wrong. Jem, although his movements were brisk, intended to have a good time, and damn it, to forget about when Tessa is returning.

Somewhere along the line, he had stopped worrying about the brunette shape-shifter. He wanted his Herondale boy.

Jem, straddling Will’s hips, began grinding their clothed cocks together at a steady pace. Will’s moans were now low and drawn out, the air between them becoming thick and hot, and Jem merely rubbed his lover’s shoulders as he stared at him with dark eyes. Will absolutely loved when Jem got this way; dark and quick and possessive. It was startlingly out of character for calm, gentle Jem; perhaps these moods were reserved for William only.

“Fuck,” Will muttered, his voice only a gasp, as his hands slid around Jem’s waist. It was really the only thing he could manage when Jem ground into him like that. Will felt the boy’s hardness and size rub against his own and it made him shiver, aching to know what thoughts were buzzing his parabatai’s mind.

Nothing stimulated Will more than the thought of being pushed into by somebody long, large, and trembling; preferably Jem, but at this point, Will was so deprived that anyone would do. No sex he would ever have with Tessa, although nice, would completely satisfy him the way sex with Jem did.

Will was constantly reminded of this, especially when Jem’s hips began speeding up as they rolled and ground into Will’s erection. The friction and the hardness felt _so fucking good_ and Will, his head tilted back and his mouth hanging open in a silent “O”, was convinced that he was going to cum then and there. Will hadn’t even realized that he was responding to Jem’s grinding with grinding of his own; he rolled his hips quickly to meet Jem’s, and the two boys, from an outsider’s perspective, appeared to be simply a duo of horny teenagers who were grinding feverently against each other, sweating in the heat and the steam of their sex.

Jem knew Will too well, and he was quickly made aware of this. Placing a pale hand on Will’s abdomen, he leaned in closer and in a breathy whisper, he said, “not yet.”

Will, his eyebrows strained in frustration, reluctantly nodded and exhaled loudly. Jem leaned in closer to press his lips against Will’s for another wet kiss, and Will’s exasperated expression was replaced with one of longing and lust. Jem ceased touching Will for a short while to assure he didn’t climax before the intended time. Will hated this, but couldn’t do much in response.

A cold rush of adrenaline suddenly flooded Will’s mind and insides as he realized that he was not aware of how much time had passed, and that Tessa could return any minute. The thought of leaving Jem’s room unfinished caused Will to whine quietly, and he pulled the shadowhunter closer to assure that that would not happen.

“Quick,” Will gasped, “I need it, please. I can’t wait any longer.” Jem’s dark eyes bore into Will’s, and his gasps were almost louder than Will’s own.

“Me neither,” Jem replied, scooting off of Will’s lap and quickly sliding off his underwear and gesturing for Will to do the same. Both boys stripped themselves and in the same way they, especially Jem, due to his larger size, sighed in slight relief of their erections being freed from their underwear. Jem leaned back slightly, beckoning Will, with his eyes, to come closer; onto his lap. Will, never taking his eyes from Jem’s cock, scooted forward with the intentions of lowering himself onto Jem’s erection. Jem’s hands on Will’s waist stopped him momentarily, however, and his eyes were filled with concern.

“Don’t you want preparation?” His parabatai asked, love and care dripping from his voice. Will almost fell prey to the compassionate tone, but he shook his head.

“No,” he replied breathily, “I can’t wait any longer. I’ll be fine. You’re leaking enough.” Will nodded to Jem’s cock, which was in fact leaking quite a bit. Not nearly enough to completely subside the pain of anal, but Will didn’t really care at that point. He needed Jem.

Jem sighed; on a regular circumstance he’d insist, but their time was restricted, and he admittedly couldn’t wait much longer either. Deciding to cave, Jem gently lowered Will’s hips onto his cock, and the gradual tightness caused Jem’s eyes to roll back further and further. Will, similarly, was shaking from the feeling of finally being filled again, with _Jem_ nonetheless, and he was in so much pleasure that his body practically froze.

He couldn’t help but elicit a particularly loud sob once Jem was fully inside of him. Jem grunted as well, and he buried his face in Will’s neck, placing sloppy, wet kisses all over his boy. Will remained frozen, quivering slightly, but he slowly melted in Jem’s touch.

Jem was murmuring something foreign that Will didn’t understand, though the words were familiar and often whispered by his lover. Jem had told him at some point that he was saying “ _I love you_ ” in his native language, Chinese, and the thought that his parabatai’s passion was so overwhelming that he instinctively spoke in his native language was _crippling_. Will grasped Jem’s hair and dug his fingers in it, raising his hips and then lowering them quickly onto Jem’s cock. Jem moaned his lover’s name softly, leaving a final kiss on Will’s neck and then returning to his lips. His hands found the raven’s hips and, after receiving Will’s consent, he began raising and lowering them at a steady pace; a slow rise and then a sudden fall, each thrust causing Will to cry out; a short yelp that carried both pain and pleasure.

It hurt, Will wasn’t going to lie. It hurt like hell without preparation. But with Jem, pain was almost like a drug; he needed the wild passion, the quick movements, the shallow grunting. He knew that he was going to be sore for quite a few days, but the pain would serve as a reminder that although he was _technically_ with Tessa, his body and mind truly belonged to his parabatai.

Will began riding his lover, bouncing himself up and down Jem’s cock, both men grunting and groaning sharply. At some point, Jem began thrusting himself into Will at the same pace, their moans in a beautiful harmony. Jem’s hips snapped against Will’s ass, and Will’s eyes began widening as his hand flew to his leaking cock that had been neglected for quite some time. The two men did not kiss; they merely threw their heads back in blind passion while rolling and snapping their hips.

Jem fucked him out as Will desperately rubbed himself, his strokes becoming sloppy and out of rhythm, as did Jem’s thrusts. Will began to clench around his lover as a deep, rising feeling began to build in his lower abdomen. Jem definitely felt this; he cried out loudly and breathed heavily through his mouth, thrusting as fast as he could inside his boy.

“ _Fuck_!” Will shrieked, his climax finally crashing into him like a massive wave. He convulsed, nearly curling in on himself as Jem climaxed soon after. The two men sat there, screaming and quivering violently, as Jem’s cum shot inside Will, and Will’s cum wettened Jem’s abdomen. After a very long moment of filthy noises, the two finally began to calm down and soften, their heavy breaths fading into steady puffs of air.

Both of their bodies still dripped with sweat, despite the moment having passed, and after staring into each others’ eyes, Jem and Will embraced tightly, burying their faces in each other’s hair or necks. The hug was passionate and emotional and nearly painful; Jem leaned in close to Will’s ear and murmured gently, in English this time, “I love you.”

Will’s head was spinning. He thought about Tessa, and his commitment with her. He thought about how his romance with Jem would never cease, he knew it for a fact, and he thought about the others’ shock and disappointment if they discovered what the two parabatai had been really up to.

Jem noticed Will stiffen and he pulled back slightly. Tilting his head slightly, his expression showed only concern once again.

“Baby, you’re thinking too loudly again.” Jem whispered to Will, who could only stare down at the sheets in shame.

“I don’t want to let you go,” Will replied in a small, choked voice, “ever.”

Jem exhaled slightly and leaned in to press a gentle kiss against Will’s hair, wet with sweat. He grazed his fingers up and down Will’s bare back, rubbing sweet little circles into the soft skin. Will slowly felt himself relax against his lover’s touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

“You’re mine, Will,” Jem whispered finally, leaning back to look into his eyes and tuck a strand of the boy’s curly hair behind his ear. “No matter if you’re with Tessa, or anyone else. You’re mine.”

Will felt a cold shiver tickle his skin and he nodded slightly, agreeing with the words himself. The two then leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a powerful kiss once more, their wet bodies shimmering in the daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone! This was a very attractive concept for me and I want to write more like it!!! 
> 
> TMI blog: inconueniens-ludos  
> NSFW blog: keratian  
> Primary blog: pidnits  
> SNK blog: ackerback-up-that-ass
> 
> Thanks again!!


End file.
